Extraña familia
by xxxIloveKISSHUxxx
Summary: Sirius, Remus y Tonks viven juntos después de la guerra. Remus y Sirius son pareja y Tonks solo es su amiga. Se llevan muy bien. Sirius quiere tener hijos con Remus, Tonks se entera y se ofrece para ser ella la mamá, PERO Remus no está seguro porque él tendrá que ser el padre ¿los sentimientos previos de Tonks complicarán las cosas?


**EXTRAÑA FAMILIA**

**Descargo de responsabilidad:** Simplemente no poseo nada más que mis libros y algunas ideas medio decentes para fics

**Me tocó regalarle a Hitzuji y aunque me hubiera encantado darle un doble regalo, la verad creo que mi inspiración no daba para tanto.**

Espero que te guste lo que logré juntar y que sea aunque sea un poco acorde a lo que esperabas n.n

_**Petición: **_Sirius, Remus y Tonks viven juntos después de la guerra porque ninguno de los tres murió. Remus y Sirius son pareja y Tonks solo es su amiga. Se llevan muy bien y una vez superados los celos de Tonks (porque a ella sí le gustaba Remus) su relación es muy divertida. Sirius quiere tener hijos con Remus, Tonks se entera y se ofrece para ser ella la mamá, PERO Remus no está seguro porque él tendrá que ser el padre (porque no quiero nada incestuoso entre sobrina y tío, no gracias) y eso significaría que el bebé podría heredar la licantropía. Y además por los sentimientos de Tonks previos no sabe qué tanto complicar las cosas. Quiero que el fic hable de la dinámica de ellos tres previo a eso, más la negociación y cómo al final sí tienen un peluche y lo crían los tres juntos. Algo muy doméstico, un poquito angustia (en el punto álgido de la discusión),

Escrito para el "Amigo Invisible navideño 2019-2020" del foro "La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black".

* * *

—Quiero ser la madre de tus hijos, Remus —El cabello de la bruja empezó a tornarse rosa en las puntas mientras esperaba ansiosa la respuesta del hombre al que había amado desde hacía un par de años. ¿Siempre era así de difícil declararse?

Observó la incomodidad del mago con un poco de pena, pero no dejaría que eso la detuviera en su búsqueda de la felicidad.

Nymphadora Tonks era una guerrera, y una guerrera nunca se rinde sin dar batalla. Solo tenía que derribar las barreras de Remus, no era como enfrentar magos oscuros día a día. Seguramente podía manejarlo.

¿Qué acaso no eran los mejores romances aquellos que venían con su dosis de drama?

—Sé que no crees que puedas tener una relación normal con nadie y que quizás esto te parezca una locura porque soy la sobrina de Sirius —agregó haciendo un puchero ante lo último—, pero soy perfectamente capaz de hacerte feliz. Estoy preparada para afrontar los prejuicios del mundo mágico. Quiero sobre todo que iniciemos una familia juntos.

La mirada que le dirigió fue de completa adoración. Sabía que su corazón no estaba equivocado al latir por Remus Lupin. ¿Acaso no merecían la oportunidad de ser felices después de la horrible guerra que habían atravesado?

—Dora —respondió finalmente el mago con un tono tembloroso—, me temo que ha habido un gran error.

Y ahí estaba el Remus que tanto adoraba, siempre sintiéndose menos y procurando sacrificarse por los demás.

—No me importa que seas un licántropo. Te amo —aseguró viéndolo fijamente. Debía ser clara si quería obtener su objetivo.

Lentamente se acercó al hombre y tomó una de sus manos con delicadeza. Los forcejeos resultantes la obligaban a aplicar más fuerza de la que le habría gustado usar.

—Yo te amo —susurró acercándose a los labios del licántropo.

—¡Estoy enamorado de Sirius! —gritó Remus presa del pánico.

Dora lo observó en estado de shock, finalmente soltando su mano.

—¿Qué?

—Me gusta Sirius… Siempre me ha gustado —aclaró desviando la mirada,

Y esto tenía que ser una broma, ¿verdad? Su dulce Remus, el amor de su vida, no podía estar enamorado del idiota de su primo. Solo supo que la calidez en sus mejillas eran lágrimas cuando vio el rostro del mago entrar en pánico.

_Así que esto era un corazón roto._

De alguna forma, dolía menos y a la vez más de lo que había creído.

—¿Por qué no se lo has dicho? —decidió preguntar. No tenía caso aclarar si lo que había dicho era verdad. Remus jamás le mentiría así solo para deshacerse de su insistencia.

Si quería saber, solo tenía que ser fuerte y preguntar.

—No tengo nada que ofrecer. Soy solo un pobre y desgraciado hombre —explicó Remus desviando la mirada—. No tengo ni siquiera un trabajo con el que mantenerme, mucho menos podré pararme dignamente frente a él para pedirle que una su vida a la mía.

—Remus, tú vales mucho más que cualquier fortuna —aseguró. Y no era ninguna mentira.

—Aún así, ¿qué podría ofrecerle?

Ante esto Tonks sonrió. Puede que Remus no la amara, pero seguía siendo la misma dulce persona de la que se había enamorado. Él era especial, y ni siquiera se daba cuenta de ello.

Y aunque doliera más que la vida misma, ayudaría a Remus a conseguir la felicidad que tanto ansiaba para él. No permitiría que fuese una sombra sin voluntad cuando sabía perfectamente que había una gran posibilidad de que fuese correspondido.

¿No habían sido precisamente los sutiles coqueteos de su primo lo que la habían impulsado a actuar y confesarse? Había sido demasiado ingenua al creer que la falta de respuesta de Remus indicaba una falta de interés de su parte.

Con la decisión tomada, procedió a acercarse al hombre nuevamente.

—Remus, solo con ser tú es suficiente. Yo aún estoy enamorada de ti y puedo asegurarte que Sirius también sabe lo maravilloso que eres —aseguró con una sonrisa, que se hizo más grande ante la mirada de pasmo en el rostro de Lupin—. Así que, hazme un favor y ve a decirle a mi primo idiota que lo amas.

Dora sabía que conseguiría una pensadora solo para poder rememorar una y otra vez esa cara de pánico. ¡Era demasiado lindo!

—Ve, Remus. Date la oportunidad de ser feli z—aseguró tomando nuevamente su mano.

Esta vez Remus no intentó escapar de su agarre. En su lugar, le dio un ligero apretón.

Tonks no pudo evitar que una gruesa lagrima bajara por su mejilla ante el quedo _tienes razón_ que dejó salir el licántropo antes de salir por la puerta rumbo a la salida.

Cómo dolía amar a la persona equivocada.

o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o

—¡Suelta el postre de mi esposo, Nymphadora!

—¡Es TONKS, lerdo! —gruñó ante tamaño insulto. Sirius era un verdadero idiota cuando quería—. Debiste comprar más pastelillos en vez de andarte lamentando.

Y solo para mostrarle quién era el jefe, le dio un enorme mordisco al pastelillo de triple chocolate que sostenía en su mano izquierda. Eso le enseñaría a tratarla con el respeto que se merecía. ¿Quién lo mandaba a ser tan desconsiderado con una dama?

—Te pondrás gorda como la tía Walburga —prometió Sirius, viéndola con absoluto odio.

—Entonces tú te parecerás al tío de Harry. Te comiste por lo menos seis de estos antes de la cena. Si Remus no tiene postre, será por tu hinchado trasero. —Y para agregarle el toque final a su insulto, Tonks transfiguró su nariz en la de un cerdo al tiempo que le daba otro mordisco al ansiado postre.

¿Quién podría culparla por su falta de modales? El día en el trabajo había sido horrible, y su cuerpo simplemente gritaba por azúcar.

Ambos se paralizaron cuando la ronca risa de Remus interrumpió su pelea. Al parecer había regresado temprano.

—¿Qué sucede aquí? —inquirió divertido.

—¡Se comió tu postre! —gritaron ambos herederos Black mientras se señalaban uno al otro.

En este punto Dora sabía que tenía las de perder. Para su mala suerte, ella aún tenía el dichoso pastel en la palma de la mano y la cara llena de manchones de chocolate.

¡Vaya pedazo de auror estaba hecha!

—Claro, y por eso tu cara grita culpa—cacareó Sirius .señalando lo evidente—. Remus, amor mío, sabes que yo siempre te guardo el más chocolatoso de todos los postres para ti.

Tonks bufó y le dio la última mordida a su pastel. Si la iban a culpar, al menos tenía que valer la pena.

Remus volvió a reír y se acercó a su esposo para dejar un suave beso en sus labios. Dora sonrió discretamente; amaba verlo ser feliz y relajado.

—Claro, Sirius, sé que siempre me consientes —exclamó separándose ligeramente de él y tendiéndole un pañuelo a la bruja—. Pero también sé que no habrás tenido la misma cortesía con Dora. No es de extrañar que ella tuviera que comerse mi pastel si no le guardaste nada de la docena que compraste en el callejón Diagon.

El bufido ofendido de Black le terminó por dar la razón. Al final los tres solo pudieron reírse de la absurda escena que se había montado en la cocina de la antigua casona.

—Vamos chicos, hoy cociné yo y hay bastante para alimentar a un batallón —comentó Tonks tratando de que la siguieran hacia el comedor.

—No debiste, Tonks. Sé que hoy fue un día pesado en el Ministerio —contestó Remus, caminando de la mano de su esposo.

—Nah, lidiamos con promociones de niños elegidos a jefes de aurores todos los días —desestimó. La verdad sea dicha, había sido una absoluta pesadilla mantenerse al día con el plan de seguridad que había ideado la ministra Bones para el evento. ¡Menudo día había tenido!

Sin embargo, valía la pena. Cada minuto de su vida valía la pena.

¿Haber pasado por un entrenamiento infernal para ser una auror reconocida? Ni una gota de arrepentimiento.

¿Haber aceptado la oferta de Sirius de vivir con ellos cuando su madre había fallecido? Definitivamente valía cada maldito segundo.

¿Saltarse la opción de comida rápida y haber cocinado? ¡Oh, Merlín, claro que valía la pena si podía estar junto a las dos personas que más amaba y siendo completamente feliz por ello!

¿Acaso había algo que pudiera hacerlos aún más felices?

o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o

—Voy a tener un bebé. —Dora sabía que Harry debía estar preguntándose qué era lo que pasaba por la cabeza de los tres en ese preciso instante.

Un bebé.

Wow. Esa sí que era una noticia impactante.

Aunque objetivamente sabía que Harry era una persona adulta, experimentada e inclusive su jefe, aún le era difícil verlo como algo más que el ahijado adorado de Sirius.

Volteó a ver a Remus y se dio cuenta de que conocía la cara que hacía demasiado bien.

¿Así es como te sentiste cuando te declaré mi amor?

Sirius era un poco más difícil de leer, aunque sus emociones estaban escritas en su rostro. Era tal la cantidad de ellas que resultaba imposible señalar alguna.

¿Estaba feliz por la noticia? ¿Acaso tenía celos por el tiempo que le quitaría de Harry?

—El bebé de James va a tener un bebé —gimió aún en trance. En un movimiento imprevisto, volteó su rostro al de Remus buscando hacer contacto visual—. Aún no tenemos ni uno y el bebé de James ya nos va a hacer abuelos.

Y fue en ese momento que Tonks comprendió que quizás aún tenía sentimientos por Remus después de todo. Aunque fuesen solo pequeñas brasas que jamás volverían a arder con la misma pasión. Por unos instantes, solo pudo ver el mundo de color rojo y la idea de hechizar a Sirius hasta eliminarlo la tentó como nunca antes.

¿Por qué podía él ser capaz de sostener la mano de Remus y hablar de un hijo en conjunto como si nada? ¿Por qué no podía ser ella?

—¡Es maravilloso, Harry! —exclamó ignorando por completo la cara de pasmo que portaba Remus. Al parecer el repentino deseo paternal de Sirius también lo había tomado por sorpresa.

Con algo de suerte, sería la última vez que escuchara de eso. Solo podía ser fuerte hasta cierto punto.

Y si, realmente se odió por un momento cuando deseó con todas su fuerzas el que Sirius y Remus olvidaran la idea de ser padres. ¿Qué acaso no tendrían suficiente con el hecho de que Harry les pidiera ser padrinos de su hijo?

Eso tendría que bastarles.

o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o

—¡No quiero hablar del tema, Sirius!

El portazo resonó por toda la casa y Tonks solo pudo apretar los labios. Sabía que el tema de la paternidad había alterado a todos los habitantes de la casa, pero no lograba encontrar la forma de abordarlo de forma natural. ¿Quizás fuese mejor si solo seguía pretendiendo que no había escuchado nada?

No era que hubiese dado buenos resultados hasta el momento, si acaso al menos había logrado mantenerse al margen.

El sonido tintineante de las llaves y el segundo portazo le comunicaron que Remus había vuelto a su oficina en Hogwarts y que seguramente no lo verían hasta el día siguiente. Justo como había venido pasando durante toda la semana.

Sirvió un poco de té en su taza y mientras, buscaba mermelada para endulzarlo, observó la pila de pastelillos en el mostrador: toda una docena sin tocar.

—Remus no cenará con nosotros hoy tampoco —escuchó decir a su primo con voz ronca.

—Entiendo—acordó tomando su taza y un pastelillo.

Su primo lucía, y olía, horrible. Ciertamente la reciente pelea con su esposo estaba haciendo mella en su vanidad. Nunca le había visto así.

Lo peor es que ni siquiera tenía la excusa de que era su primera pelea para tratar de tranquilizarse a sí misma. En más de alguna ocasión le había tocado fingir como pañuelo de lágrimas para alguno de los dos o como un simple oído amigo para escuchar sus frustraciones. ¿Qué tenía esta pelea de distinto? ¿Por qué había logrado destrozar la dinámica que habían logrado?

Extrañaba pelear con Sirius como si fuesen un par de críos. Añoraba oír la risa de Remus y de su primo haciendo eco en los muros vacíos. Pero, por sobre todo, deseaba volver a compartir la mesa y la camadería con ambos. Como una gran y extraña familia.

—¿Todo está bien, Sirius? —preguntó tratando de evitar el temblor en su voz.

Sirius dejó salir una risa hueca, derrotada.

Quizás todo se había perdido.

¿Era posible que algo tan común como formar una familia fuese capaz de destrozar la bonita relación de su primo con Remus? Casi parecía un chiste cruel.

—Ese idiota sigue pensando que no tiene derecho a ser feliz —gruñó Black antes de alejarse por las escaleras. Parecía como si el peso el mundo estuviese sobre sus hombros.

Tenía que hacer algo, no podía dejar que todo se perdiera de esta forma. Tampoco podía permitir que sus personas más amadas sufrieran por absurdas peleas.

¿Por qué siempre tenía que ser ella la fuerte?

o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o

Hogwarts parecía más pequeña de como la recordaba, pero se veía tan magnifica como siempre. ¿Acaso eso que se veía en el lago eran dos pares distintos de tentáculos?

Al menos podía confiar en que la directora McGonagall hubiese recibido su mensaje por patronus. ¿De qué otra forma podía explicar el que los cerdos voladores no la hubiesen atacado?

Trató de pasar lo más desapercibida posible con su cabello de color castaño y de un largo aceptable. Ciertamente atraía menos miradas curiosas que de costumbre.

—Remus, Remus, sal de donde quiera que estés —canturreó para sí mientras se dirigía a la oficina asignada al profesor de Defensa.

«¿Por qué tenía que estar tan alto?», pensó mientras tomaba la tercera escalera móvil.

Solo hasta que estuvo frente a su puerta se dio cuenta de que realmente no sabía qué era lo que iba a decirle. Ni siquiera tenía idea de si Remus estaba molesto por lo que creía.

—Nada mejor que el presente para averiguarlo —se dijo.

Entró al lugar sin tocar, tremendamente sorprendida al no encontrar resistencia alguna. Remus debía estar realmente ido si no recordaba poner un seguro siquiera cuando estaba tan perturbado.

—¿Es en serio? —chilló cuando por fin lo encontró. Definitivamente no esperaba esto en lo absoluto.

¿Quién habría pensado que Remus Lupin ahogaba sus penas con zumo de calabaza y con un enorme lienzo donde plasmaba a su esposo siendo tan irritante como siempre?

Si esto estaba completamente fuera de lugar.

—Remus Lupin, dime que no te fuiste de casa solo para venir a pintar el chulo de mi primo —gruñó con su mejor tono de auror lleno de autoridad.

—¡Dora!

Y esta era otra de las caras que tanto le gustaba ver en Remus: la casa de horror avergonzado que tanto recalcaba lo inocente que podía llegar a ser y lo denso que resultaba cuando decidía ignorar todo a su alrededor.

—Sí, soy yo. Responde de una vez —espetó jugando con su varita y dejando que el tono rosa chicle volviese a expandirse por sus cabellos. Esta era la verdadera ella.

—Yo solo… quería pensar —admitió, dejando cuidadosamente sus materiales en la mesa de apoyo.

—¿Sobre tu pelea con Sirius? —cuestionó la chica acercándose lentamente.

Inmediatamente notó la tensión en el cuerpo del mago y supo que solo debía presionar un poco más para encontrar las respuestas que necesitaba. No dejaría que Remus huyera de la felicidad, así se le rompiera el corazón nuevamente.

—Será mejor que te marches—ordenó el mago, buscando sacarla de su despacho privado. No era su lugar intervenir en sus cuestiones de pareja.

—¡Deja de huir del problema, entonces! —exigió mientras aseguraba la puerta de la oficina por dentro y le mostraba con ello su determinación para permanecer en el lugar hasta que finalmente hablaran. Ella no lo dejaría huir tan fácil, y estaba segura de que Remus lo sabía.

¡Al diablo el darle espacio! Llevaba días con lo mismo y no había habido algún progreso de su parte. Tendría que enseñar a su primo el cómo lidiar con la tozudez masculina de forma adecuada más adelante.

—¿Tanto te molesta ser padre? —cuestionó. Quizás era osado de su parte el presuponer qué es lo que lo molestaba, pero no avanzaría de ninguna otra forma.

—No es eso, Dora —gruñó entre dientes.

—¿Entonces, es Sirius? ¿No quieres ser padre con él? —espetó. Aunque no creyese que esa fue la razón, tnía que preguntarlo directamente.

—¡No! —Negó enseguida—. Si hay alguien con quien de verdad quisiera tener hijos, sería con Sirius. Aún si no es posible. Aún cuando ni la magia puede ayudarnos.

Y Tonks mentiría con pelos y señales si dijera que eso no había dolido. No era como si no lo supiera ya, pero aún así escocía el saber que Remus solo querría tener una familia con su primo y no con ella.

—Entonces, ¿por qué pelear? ¿Es que acaso no han encontrado a nadie dispuesto a llevar los genes de mi estúpido primo?

La idea le pareció ridícula, y claro que lo era. Estaba segura que cientos de brujas estarían encantadas de llevar a un pequeño Black, aunque fuese solo por el jugoso pago que la herencia familiar sería capaz de proporcionar.

—Sirius no puede tener hijos—confesó Remus con una mueca. Tonks volteó a verlo sorprendida: eso ni siquiera había pasado por su mente.

—¿Cómo?

—Quién —aclaró el mago dirigiéndole una amarga sonrisa.

Ella ni siquiera pidió que le aclarase las cosas, sabía perfectamente quién sería capaz de asegurarse que Sirius jamás fuese padre. Que fuese completamente incapaz de traer desgracia al apellido Black.

Repentinamente se alegró de haber arrancado su cuadro de la pared y haberlo donado para ser usado como tapete en una ducha comunal de magos sin hogar. Ahora ese castigo parecía tan poca cosa.

—Walburga Black nunca dejará de sorprenderme.

Remus solo sonrió torcidamente, conocía el sentimiento demasiado bien.

—Pero eso no me dice nada, Remus—continuó—Sí, será más difícil encontrar a alguien que quiera cargar con el heredero Black-Lupin si el ADN es…

—¿El de un hombre lobo? —interrumpió Remus observándola impasible—. Ese ni siquiera es el mayor de los problemas, Tonks.

Dora hizo una mueca. El mago solo la llamaba por su apellido cuando estaba realmente irritado. No parecía la mejor de las señales, pero eso jamás la había detenido.

—No creo que sea tan grave como crees, Remus.

—¿Si quiera has pensado en el niño, Nymphadora? —gritó Remus con toda la energía que logró reunir. Pronto dejó escapar los sollozos que no se había atrevido a soltar en presencia de su esposo. Quería demostrar que era fuerte y que no claudicaría en su decisión. ¿Por qué era tan difícil de entender?

Dora lo observó pasmada. Remus incluso la había sostenido por los antebrazos. Dolía. Su agarre era en extremadamente firme.

—¿Cómo podría siquiera considerar la idea de maldecir a un inocente? —Gimió el licántropo—. ¿Por qué arrastraría a un niño a este infierno?

Tonks no supo qué decir. No tenía una respuesta para Remus porque él tenía razón. No había pensado en el niño en absoluto. Nunca creyó que debiera hacerlo.

—Explícale a Sirius —atinó a decir mientras lo abrazaba. Quizás se estaba tomando demasiadas libertades, pero no había nada de malo en reconfortar a un miembro de la familia cuando tocaba fondo—. Explícale cómo te sientes y verás que entenderá tus razones. Solo no peleen, no se destruyan así.

Escuchó la risa agónica de Remus tanto como la sintió retumbando en su pecho.

—¿Por qué me tiene que dar consejos la sobrina de Sirius, quien es más pequeña que yo?

—Porque ustedes dos son un desastre. Además, Sirius solo tiene la madurez suficiente para ser mi primo.

Escuchó la risa de Remus llenando el despacho y, se juró, justo en ese momento, que haría lo posible porque su sueño se cumpliera. Aún si Remus no sabía qué era lo que realmente deseaba en ese mismo instante. Nunca había dicho que no quisiera ser padre.

o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o

¿Quién podría haber adivinado que sus primos podían llegar a ser aún más empalagoso si lo proponían realmente?

Después de haberse reconciliado habían sido a viva representación de una de esas parejitas insoportablemente acarameladas que tanto asco le habían dado en sus años de colegio. Y que le habían producido la más grande de las envidias hacia tan solo un año.

Quizás los demás afirmarían que tanto Sirius como Remus eran muy discretos en sus demostraciones de afecto y que en realidad había habido poco cambio entre sus interacciones antes de ser una pareja y las que mostraban después de haberse casado. Oh, pero ellos no sabían la verdad.

Tonks vivía con ellos, ¡por Merlín!

¿Acaso esas personas sabían lo que era bajar a las tres de la mañana por un vaso de agua y encontrarse a una acaramelada parejita tratando de aprender un vals o acurrucándose en el sofá para ver una película? Quizás tampoco tenían que lidiar con las compras compulsivas de su primo en donde los dulces abundaban, y ni que decir de las lubricantes de sabores. Dora no quería ni pensar en donde se gastaban tantos tubos.

Al menos había tenido tiempo suficiente para realizar sus propias investigaciones. Mientras leían algún artículo del Profeta tomados de la mano, ella se encargaba de rescatar la información que necesitaba de importantes revistas de investigación.

A simple vista parecía que la verdadera interesada era ella, pero ¿cómo podía ignorar las miradas de mutua comprensión que se daban Remus y Sirius? Podía distinguir su resignación a kilómetros de distancia.

Se habían rendido. Simplemente habían dejado de creer que su sueño era posible.

Estaba en ella el demostrarles que valía la pena luchar por ello.

o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o

—Quiero tener a tu bebé, Remus.

Había decidido que el primer paso consistía en acorralar al más difícil de los dos por separado, pero al final no había podido convencerse a sí misma de qué era lo correcto. Cierto, habría simplificado las cosas, pero demostraría que no los respetaba como la pareja que eran y eso jamás se lo perdonaría.

—¿Qué dices, Tonks? —reclamó Sirius con solo un leve tono de amenaza—. ¡Sabes que está casado conmigo!

Dora permaneció serena. Sabía que sus antiguos sentimientos románticos por Remus harían que su idea pareciera como una receta para el desastre. Sirius tenía todo el derecho de reclamarle si creía que solo quería pasarse de lista, pero no permitiría que la plática se centrara en eso.

Sabía que Remus con trabajos respiraba normalmente y que su presión descendía peligrosamente, seguramente pensando lo mismo que su esposo.

¿Sería posible que ambos estuviesen recordando esa incomoda época?

Hacía poco más de un año que se había confesado y había sido rechazada. Había llegado a un acuerdo con ello y había logrado superar el dolor que surgió de su pecho en esos días. ¡Incluso había dejado de meterse con Sirius!

Concedía que no había sido muy maduro de su parte el desquitarse con Sirius al alterar su champú o al hacerle zancadillas en el trabajo. Pero haberlo visto con el estilo de Snape y cayendo en el regazo de Bones había sido una dicha reservada solo para su adolorido corazón. ¡Al menos no había mandado una bandada de canarios vengativos tras él como Hermione le había sugerido!

Dentro de todo lo malo, le había ido realmente bien.

Pero eso no estaba ni aquí ni allá, lo que realmente importaba era la respuesta que ella pudiera darles.

—Esto no es sobre nosotros, Tonks —espetó Remus, quien parecía haber salido de su trance. Sus ojos refulgían con emoción contenida.

Dora observó cómo su mano tomaba la de Sirius y le daba un suave apretón.

Y eso solo la ayudó a decidirse por completo. Estaba harta de ver cómo las cabezas de ambos se desviaban mientras miraban con anhelo a las parejas con niños que paseaban a su alrededor cuando salían a algún lado.

Conocía perfectamente a ambos para saber que, pese a que se habían rendido, aún tenían esperanza.

—Hemos hablado con algunas candidatas—admitió Sirius mirándola fijamente, desafiándole a decir algo—. No tienes que hacerlo.

Tonks creía saber qué pasaba por su cabeza: seguramente su primo tenía miedo. Miedo por lo que podría pasar en caso de que ella fuese capaz de darle a Remus el hijo sano que deseaba. Él siempre había sabido de los sentimientos que tenía hacia su esposo, y jamás había dicho nada al respecto.

Al parecer, el callar no significaba que no le provocaran inseguridades.

—Y apuesto a que ellas no están dispuestas a hacer lo que se tiene que hacer para asegurar que el bebé nazca completamente sano —aseguró sabiendo de antemano su respuesta.

Ella se había preparado para esto. Sabía qué es lo que debía hacer para asegurar la salud y calidad de vida de un pequeño en tales circunstancias.

—Solo es cuestión de tiempo—aseguró Remus brindándole apoyo incondicional a su pareja.

La tensión que emanaba de Black era fácilmente palpable. Odiaba la mera idea de pelear con su familia de esta forma, pero no parecía haber alguna otra opción posible.

—¿Alguna ha considerado siquiera ingerir la matalobos? ¿Cuántas han accedido a ver al investigador Blake como parte de su control pre-natal?

La sorpresa brilló en el rostro de ambos. Sabía que los había atrapado con la guardia baja.

¿Este par había sido parte de la pesadilla de los profesores en Hogwarts? No parecían capaces ni de sobrepasarla a ella en astucia.

—He hecho mi investigación, y sé que hay pociones modificadas de la matalobos que ayudan a que el niño nazca sin la carga de la licantropía. Es solo un empujón, pero es una ayuda que antes no había existido.

—No tienes que ser tú —volvió a insistir Sirius con algo de desespero. Odiaba admitir la derrota.

—Sólo yo pondría a ese bebé por encima de sobre todas las cosas —aseguró viéndolos a los ojos.

—Dora, no podríamos pedirte esto… sobre todo después de que tú…

—Sé cuáles son mis sentimientos, Remus—aseguró interrumpiéndolo—. No interferirán para nada en el proceso, será su bebé. Ustedes serán los padres sin lugar a dudas.

Mantener la cama y enterrar sus sentimientos era vital en este paso. Sabía que si ellos creían que la lastimarían, entonces no lo harían. Sorprendentemente, fue Sirius quien dio el primer paso.

—Gracias, Dora.

—Hay que asegurar la línea Black, primito —comentó tratando de aligerar el ambiente.

o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o

—¡Baja de ahí en este instante, Dora!

Ella dirigió su mirada hacia abajo y sonrió ampliamente ante la cara de susto que le regaló Remus.

—Hey, Rem. Dame un momento.

Terminó de atornillar la lámpara y, posteriormente, saltó grácilmente de la barra de la cocina para el desmayo del mago, que trataba de sostenerla como si se tratase de una delicada flor.

—¿Estás bien? ¿Te has herido?

Dora suspiró ante la muestra de excesivo cuidado por parte del licántropo. Era tan linda como agobiante. ¿Remus creía que no notaría su mirada insistente en su barriga plana?

—Estoy bien, no me pasó nada. Solo quería cambiar el candelabro. Era más viejo que la casa misma, y eso ya es decir demasiado...

—¡Pudiste haberte caído! —gruñó el mago.

—Pero no lo hice—replicó mirándolo curiosa. Sabía que ella era el epitome de la torpeza, pero desde las primeras semanas de su embarazo eso había parecido cambiar radicalmente. A sus dos meses y medio casi podía decir que estaba lista para bailar un ballet en el gran salón de Hogwarts sin temor a hacer el ridículo.

Remus frunció el ceño y la miró con absoluto reproche. Parecía listo para echarle la bronca, pero con esa cara amable solo parecía un cachorro enfurruñado.

¿Se suponía que debía temerle a este hombre que se decía "bestia salvaje"?

—Sirius, ¿trajiste mi helado? —cuestionó dirigiéndose a la entrada. Sabía que su primo estaría lidiando aún con el carrito de compras, y no deseaba quedarse a escuchar cómo la reñían por hacer la única actividad física que había podido desempeñar en todo el día.

Estaba mortalmente aburrida.

Y sabía que era completamente su culpa. Había sido su brillante idea el pedir una licencia de trabajo solo para dedicarse de lleno a la ardua labor de traer un pequeño Black-Lupin al mundo.

¡Más les valía hacerla madrina, por lo menos!

Y esperaba que el pequeño fuese derechito a Hufflepuff, solo para causarles un infarto a sus padres.

Con esa idea en mente ayudó alegremente a terminar de acomodar la despensa en su lugar correspondiente.

Parecía que tendría un año de lo más interesante.

o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o

—¡Mi bebé no dormirá en esa monstruosidad! —gruñó presa del pánico y del mal humor. ¿Cómo podían tener tan mal gusto?

La cuna delante de ella era horrible de pies a cabeza, con su diseño en madera por demás tosco y sucio. Sí, tenía leones grabados en los barrotes, pero fuera de eso era horrorosa.

La mirada sorprendida de ambos hombres se posó en su rostro, y fue cuando cayó en cuenta de su error.

_¿Acaso dije mí bebé?, s_e preguntó.

—Disculpen, tienen razón. Es una cuna de buena madera—agregó mientras caminaba hacía los sillones dispuestos en el lugar. Sus pies la estaban matando y la barriga que ostentaba era enorme—. Estaré por allá mientras miran la decoración de la habitación.

Solo unos meses más y estaría libre de esto.

Tan solo unos meses la separaban de su realidad y de las fantasías que se había planteado.

Solo tenía que controlar sus sentimientos unos meses más.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

El pequeño heredero Black-Lupin nació a finales de abril en una de las habitaciones privadas que San Mungo tenía para ofrecer. Tuvo un peso saludable y su cabello comenzó a cambiar de tonalidad a solo unas horas de haber nacido, para deleite de sus padres.

—Finalmente, estas aquí—saludó Tonks mientras lo sostenía en sus brazos. Quizás, por última vez como su madre—. Serás amado y cuidado por y para siempre.

Tonks siempre había considerado las canciones de cuna como algo innecesario y fácil de reemplazar con cualquier melodía, pero por algún motivo se vio en la necesidad de tararear la más dulce de las tonadas para su hijo. Su pequeño bebé.

Siempre había sabido que tendría que renunciar a él y que, aunque no fuese fácil, lo haría gustosa por el bien de las personas que amaban.

—Seré la tía cool —comentó para mientras lo mecía en brazos.

Remus y Sirius entrarían en cualquier momento, y ella tenía que aprovechar el tiempo que tenía.

—Te llevaré a la escuela montado en mi escoba con mi uniforme de auror puesto y, en tu cumpleaños, irás a los parques temáticos más extremos de todos. También sacaremos de quicio a tu papá Sirius cuando entres a Hufflepuff. —Una única lagrima cayó de sus ojos y la secó rápidamente cuando escuchó la puerta abrirse. La hora había llegado.

—Adiós, mi bebé —susurró depositando un suave beso en su sien. Al menos sabía que estaría en buenas manos.

Podía decir que Remus y Sirius estaban encantados por conocer a su hijo. Habían sido nueve largos meses de cuidados y espera.

—Gracias, Dora —escuchó decir a su primo con la emoción en cada una de sus palabras. Estaba abrumado por la mera existencia del pequeño que ahora sostenía en brazos—. Es tan pequeño y hermoso.

—Y es todo tuyo —comentó con una sonrisa, aceptando así que ya no formaría parte de la crianza del pequeño. Sería la tía Dora, y eso bastaría.

Observó cómo su primo tomaba la mano de Remus y el cómo se sonreían.

—Es curioso que lo menciones. Verás, queríamos pedirte un enorme favor—mencionó Sirius desbordando emoción. Realmente era como un cachorro.

—Firmaré los papeles cuando me den de alta —aseguró sin pensar. ¿Qué más podrían necesitar?

—Eso sería genial —aceptó Sirius con una sonrisa. Dora simplemente le devolvió el gesto intentando ocultar el mar de emociones que la atravesaba—. Necesitamos que firmes el certificado de nacimiento. Además, ¡tienes que aprobar el nombre!

—¿Aprobar? —Quizás la nombrarían madrina después de todo. ¿No era eso fantástico? Si tan solo pudiese alegrarse por ello lo haría.

—Pensábamos en algo como Edward Remus Black-Lupin —comentó Remus sonriéndole cálidamente. Ambos la tomaron de la mano.

—¿Edward?

Las lágrimas empezaron a caer de sus ojos. Quizás sí que habían sido demasiadas emociones por un día. ¿Cómo podían ser tan dulces con ella?

—De esa forma, tendrá una parte de cada uno en su nombre —aseguró Sirius. Luego, mirándola fijamente, agregó—. Necesita saber que sus tres padres lo aman.

Y si Tonks creía que había llorado como una magdalena, entonces no había conocido el límite de sus capacidades. ¡Claro que podía llorar aún más!

—Tú eres su madre también, Dora —comentó Remus mientras apretaba su mano—. Queremos que lo sigas siendo por muchos años más.

—¡Pero yo seré el papá consentidor! —reclamó Sirius viéndolos afectuosamente—. De los regaños y castigos se pueden encargar ustedes.

Y quizás, sí que eran una muy extraña familia, pero no estaban dispuestos a cambiar por nada.

* * *

Entonces...a que si estuvo genial(? ;3


End file.
